Sinful Dancer
by WingRose
Summary: Bella is a full-time student, an intern and a dancer. Edward is a lazy bum, womanizer who has another side. These two can't seem to be away from each other no matter how much they want to...but do they really want to stay away? AU FUT LEMONS
1. 1 Hips don't lie

**Hi! How are you?**

**I don't own anything related to Twilight...nothing at all. I am just a fan writing and NOT committing theft.**

**Thanks for picking my story, hope you'll like it. *cross fingers***

**It's Edited. **

**Thanks to my miracle worker/beta , whom without I couldn't see the error of my ways. Thanks!**

**AUGUST 2010.**

**Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Sinful Dancing

Chapter 1: Hips don't lie

**BPOV**

_I promised to never to fall in love again. That was my vow, and I was going to keep it. _I thought as I search for my next prey. Men looking for an easy fuck, who knew how to offer a good time, that was what I was looking for tonight.

Royce called me, asking me if I could take Tanya's shift tonight. He knew he could count on me; he knew I would never say no; he knew I was in it for the money. I needed to survive somehow. I didn't have a big greedy attitude, but I needed the money.

I had my high black leather heels. A short pencil skirt that marked my curves very well, and a black flower pattern corset. I walked there, not caring if someone on the street thought I was some kind of hooker because I definitely wasn't. But I always had a knee length black cotton jacket, just in case some drunk or asshole thought about doing something to me.

I arrived and the club had a long line I saw Alec at the entrance with the red velvet rope in front of him. He saw me and offered me a big goofy grin. I couldn't help smiling him back.

He let me through but before entering, I heard one of the millions of women waiting to enter, yell at me.

"Why the hell did you pass her through? Because she is dressed as a hooker? Bitch don't fucking cut the line because you think you are some-" Alec had cut her off by pushing her onto the street. A few seconds later, a car passed over a puddle which splashed all over her **white **dress. I tried to hold my laughter but, of course, I failed miserably. When I moved to enter the club, I spotted a messy, bronze hair guy whose back was to me and next to him was a man shorter than him with wavy blonde hair. He noticed I was staring and I turn my face which instantly got warm.

"Alec, let those two gentlemen pass. They caught my eye," I said to him, pointing at the two men still talking to each other.

"Hey you two, Pretty boy and Blondie," Alec called them with a scary voice.

"Are you deaf?" Alec with the same volume said. The pretty boy looked at me and pointed at himself. I nodded. He whispered something to his friend and got out of the line.

"Yes? Please don't tell me you are kicking us out," Blondie said. Alec was about to talk but I stopped him.

"Well, you are already are out. So either you are going to enter or you are going to enter," I said at Blondie, but my gaze was to the sex-god in front of me.

"You caught this lady's eyes, consider yourself lucky. She doesn't do this, ever. If I think about it, you guys are the first in her four years," Alec said. I hung my head in disappointment. Pretty boy started laughing but not rudely, like he just enjoyed a good joke.

"Come on in guys and enjoy," I said, walking toward the entrance. I felt Pretty boy's eyes glued to my back. I may have a big jacket but it hugged my curves, just like my skirt and my shirt.

Once we entered, the music almost made my eardrums burst even though I've been working here for four years. I started walking towards Royce's office until a warm hand stopped me. I turn around to see who the fuck dare take my arm. When I turned around, I found myself staring into bright green eyes and a flashing smirk. _Pretty Boy. _

"Hey, thanks…" he prolonged the phrase; I notice he wanted to know my name. He kept staring into my eyes as if he found something he lost. He notices I was in some kind of trance.

"Bella," I said.

"Edward. Nice to meet you, _Bella,_" he said. My name sounded like a moan, which obviously turn me on.

"Well, Edward, as much as I have to stay here I have to work," I said to him. He let go of me but as he did, he looked like he was in pain. He nodded, but stayed there. Seconds passed and he flashed a perfect smile.

I notice that even though he let go of me, I didn't move nor did I want to. I started walking forward, losing sight of the messy bronze hair of the sex-god.

_God! I am trying to have sex AFTER I am married, not before. This is going to be a hard test, _I thought. I knew I wasn't a virgin because of my senior year though, _**not**_ at prom because that would be so fucking cliché. But I was still catholic, and if I could avoid temptation, I would. But God had sent me my own personal semi-god- if he wasn't a god already.

I found the door into Royce's office, and knocked lightly on it. I pressed my ear against the door; I heard various grunts, moans and other sounds. Royce was in his happy place.

"Royce!" I scream over the door. I heard a low 'thump' which probably meant that the girl was getting off my boss. I was sorry I interrupted but, he needed to see me. A few more minutes later, my boss told me to enter.

He was sitting in his chair, like some Mafia boss. He had a thin mustache, suspenders, a white shirt, and brand pants. Next to him was his suit in his new "girl" shoulders. She looked shy or embarrassed and then her eyes met my gaze and she was licking her lips. **God!**_, _I thought. People had their lifestyles, and I respect them for it, but accepting their lifestyle was another thing entirely. If she loved men and women, I couldn't say that that was wrong; everything that was linked created of love deserved respect. But this woman looked like she was filled with lust and nothing else, which is why I found her a little disturbing.

"Why hello Bella," Royce said in his 'charming' voice. I rolled my eyes at him with a tight smile.

"Why hello Royce," I reply in the same tone. "I am ready to work. But Alec told me you wanted to see me first?"

"Yeah, I was looking over your request and here you go." He gave me a yellow envelope. I opened it to see his reply. He had accepted it. I was sad, happy and proud. A mix of feelings

"Awww Royce! Thanks and I am so sorry. I love it here. But I know I got to keep going forward," I said while running up to him, giving him my world class death hugs.

"Bel-l-la…cccan't breee-athe," he choked out. I let go, whispering a quick 'sorry' in his ear.

Royce had kept his hands to himself since I started working here, but he might always showed some respect but, he knew when to have a little fun and tease me. But since this was my last night, I wanted to give him a proper good bye - a la Bella mode.

I know I shouldn't have sex with whoever that walked but, I did it out of love and friendship.

"I want to give you a proper good bye, _alone_" I whispered into his ear. He gulped quite loudly. The woman sitting over the next 'huffed' as I knew she had heard my words. Royce ignored her and nodded at me.

I stepped outside the club. I could see Alice giving drinks to one table. She finished and found me. Smiling, she ran up to me.

"Bella!" she said, giving me a one-hand hug as her other hand had the serving tray.

"What did Royce said?" she asked, excited _and_ nervous like I knew she would be. I hung my head in disappointment. Alice let a loud sigh.

"That's ok. We can look for a job there." I was so bad at hiding my laughter and she caught me.

"Bella, you are so evil!" she said, hitting my forearm.

"We are going to England!" both of us yelled, filled with excitement.

Alice has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She and I have nothing in common except for our love with vampires and English men. But we always have fun no matter what we did. I hated shopping but, when Alice comes along it was another experience entirely. She always found the perfect clothes for me to wear, and when we go outdoors, she had fun at everything I offer for us to do.

"Hey, you should check out someone I met," I said to Alice who was staring at nothing. She snapped her head at my direction.

"Who? Who?" The word eager doesn't even begin to cover her reaction.

I forgot I had a job to do. I told Alice that if I saw him, I would come down the stage and tell her. I changed into more seductive clothes. I wasn't a stripper but I was a pole dancer.

I had my five or six inch black heels, a red and black two pieces, which looked like a leotard, and black and white stripes stockings.

I came to my usual pole, and a seductive song started. I dance with the pole like if I was having sex with it. I whipped my hair once, twice or maybe more. My legs were my strength. All men that came tonight would pick me for the entertainment. Most of them complimented of my hips or waist, but mostly my legs.

Once thing I hated about this job, and I told Royce about it who told me that it attracted more people, which sadly was true, was the body glitter. Maybe at some sentences to explain WHY she hates the body glitter…?

At some point I slowed down, doing more seductive crutching down and making my ass look good. Sometimes men throw money at me, but I never picked it up. I was not a stripper.

I took the main floor as the other girls took a ten minute break. I was the "show of the hour"; every hour when there was a break, one of the girls stayed up dancing, it was like the "fifteen minutes of fame".

I went to the middle pole as three of the six poles disappeared, giving me more stage to dance with. Royce told me in the phone my "show" was twenty minutes tonight, just because this was my last night.

The DJ put more seductive music and I lost myself to it. When I lost myself to the music, I felt I was in my room with a comfortable shirt and panties; dancing just to have fun. No one was there to eye me or anything of that sort. I remembered Pretty Boy which ruled my thoughts as I dance. I let the music consume me.

I opened my eyes to see my audience. I almost froze as I saw those green eyes glued to mine. He wasn't following my body movements; he was just staring at me. It was supposed to be creepy but, weirdly enough, I felt turned on. I wanted his eyes only on me, like if I was only made for him as he obviously was made for me.

_Bella, snap out of it!_

_Stay out of it!_

_You said no more love; easy love!_

I had an inner discussion because I did vow to myself I wouldn't fall in love ever again. But those eyes were so tempting. I wanted him. My body wanted him, let me rephrase…I _**needed him.**_, . His arms against me, his hand grabbing what it could and wished, his legs wrapped around mine, his chest crushing mine, his back against my bed or his and his face glued to mine without the need for air.

The music was starting to fade, but our gaze kept intact. When the music stopped and the lights started blinking in a rhythm pattern, all the girls came on stage. I straighten my back and posed. I didn't know what was happening.

Royce stepped on stage with a microphone.

"Hey, everybody! How ya'll doing tonight? Having fun yet?" Royce screamed to the excited, pump and very drunken audience. Everybody made a sound, whether it was howling, clapping or something else. "Well, you might be having fun. But I am a little bit sad." The crowd made an 'awww'ed .

"This pretty lady," he said, pointing at me and some howling started, "named Bella, if some fella wants to know the name of the girl that they will never have is leaving!" The crowd shouted some 'boo' or 'stay' and then out of the nothing, they all started chanting my name. "Be-lla, Be-lla, Be-lla." Royce handed me the microphone, but I didn't take it. He shoved it to my face, obviously with no harsh intentions.

"Hi, guys! Well this might be my last night, but you are the lucky ones that are going to get a Bella exclusive." I had no idea what I was saying, but might as well have some fun. The howling continues from both sexes. I didn't mind as long as they didn't approach me with bad intentions.

"When I started here, I remember the first thing Royce said to me. I had entered the office looking all shy and he said, 'So how are our kids?'" I said, as the crowd started laughing probably because they were intoxicated. I laughed along with them. I went to the edge of the stage and Pretty Boy was still there looking at me.

"Tonight, I have fallen in love." I really didn't, but I wanted some fun tonight. The crowds made an 'aww' cheer. "And the man is going to pay off my lap dance classes." The crowd started cheering like crazy.

"Do you want to know the lucky man?" I screamed. Everybody started shouting like they were filled with adrenaline.

"I call him Pretty Boy, but his really name is…Pretty Boy. And I want this lucky man to come up here - Demetri, please bring up a comfortable chair." The crowd was really horny as men started to turn on their cameras.

Edward was still staring at me. I bent to reach his face and when I did, I whispered, "Are you coming up or not?" His face snapped at my direction and nodded. I smiled at my victory, my last night in the states.

Demetri came up with a chair and Edward sat down. He gulped enough for me to hear him. I smiled at him and that did it.

The DJ played at **very** seductive techno beat. I started swaying my hips against his lap; my ass giving his hard on a good massage. He was very aroused.

I looked into his eyes half way to the song. My heel got stuck slighty on the floor and made me falls to the floor, butt first. The crowd started laughing but, even though I was embarrassed, Edward offered his hand to help me. I kindly accepted it. He smiled.

He came closer to my ear. "I am lucky I got that dance," he said in a British accent which was my cherry on top. I almost fainted. I think that you should add how Edward left the stage and such.

Royce gave me the microphone once again.

"Well, the classes **did** pay off, trust me. But I was dazzled by the Pretty Boy," I said. The audience started laughing, cheering, howling and clapping.

"Now let's bring the girls and party on until MORNING on!" I cheered at the crowd. I stepped down while the other girls started dancing.

I search for Edward who was sitting in one of the back booth with the transparent curtains along with Blondie. I smirked and also searched for Alice who was busting one of her tables.

"Alice, I found himm" I said to her, which made me received a grin from her.

We went over to the table and Edward spotted me. He never took his eyes of me. I was happy a man; a British man wanted me. But I was leaving tomorrow, and I knew it was unlikely if we saw each other ever again.

"Why hello ladies," Edward said with a lop-sided smirk.

"Edward, this is my friend Alice." I presented her to him. Even though we just met I wanted her to know the Blondie, even if I didn't know his name.

But Blondie was about to do it himself as I caught him in the corner of my eye leering her or 'checking her out'. I smiled in triumph.

"Hello, I am Jasper - Jasper Whitlock," he said, offering his hand to Alice, who blushed deeply.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I knew Alice liked him for being British, direct and blonde.

She looked at me and I could tell that she wanted to so badly. I nodded. I would handle Royce if he gave her a hard time this last night.

"At one, she has to get back to work," I said with a smile.

"Would _you _care to dance?" Edward caught my attention.

"Huh?" I asked, as if I didn't hear him.

"Care to dance?"

"I am leaving and paperwork for tomorrow. Alice can't handle that she forgets easily," I informed him. His head hung in disappointment. I was disappointed too, but I wasn't going to meet him again anytime soon.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Maybe." And I truly hoped that we would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Rose,**


	2. 2 Home, Sweet, Home

**Why hello there! This is chapter two of my new story Sinful Dancing.**

**Muse? Muse.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own what everyone knows at the TWILIGHT SAGA! I just own the plot.**

**I hope you liked it enought to review. I hope to hear from a lot of you.**

**And thanks to all of you that added the story in favorites and/or alert. I really appreciated. I have the names but, so many! I am happy! :P you know who you are so I thank you.**

**Now without further adue**.

* * *

**_Sinful Dancing_**

**_Chapter 2: Home, Sweet, Home._**

* * *

_Honestly Alice is such a lazy person, but when you talk about clothes she is the first. _I thought as I took the two heavy suitcases from Alice's bed.

She had left to say good bye to some people I had no connection with and we were going to have lunch with our regular friends.

Her suitcase were Gucci, mine were military bags that I found on eBay at a great price. I thanked god her suitcases had wheels, because they were heavier than me. I finally reached the truck that I would dearly miss but, I had enough in my pocket to buy an Audi TT. Charlie had given the truck to me before moving to Forks six years ago in my mid-junior year; she had been with me since then.

I put the two suitcases in the back, thanks to a man passing through. He saw me struggling while I tried and fail, he too acknowledges they were heavy and made a joke about dealing rocks; lame I know. I put my military bags too and headed upstairs again.

I open the door for the last time. Alice had taken everything out and decided to leave early so she didn't start crying. Everything was empty complete silence, except the cars passing through and the bird singing outside the window. I let a tear or tear_s _fall just because this was my home for four years where lots of things happen.

Royce left before Alice even woke up. The sex was good, but I had better men in bed; he told me I was a goddess, sadly he wasn't a god. I remember Edward; he DID look like a sex-god and I wouldn't doubt he was almost perfect in bed.

I stared at the walls that own no pictures or curtains or anything. I went into my room for the last time and I remembered four years ago.

When Alice and I ran to the apartment and the room the first take was theirs. Alice had given up the bigger room, because she thought I deserved it.

_Where she got that idea? I have no idea. _

I closed the door and went to Alice which made me remember all those time we jump in her bed like girls in a sleepover, or the nights we stayed up studying and asking the other question about different classes.

Alice and I got into NYFA, she studied Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree Program in Filmmaking and I so did I. We loved movies, we always had. She and I had been best friends since that day I became a student of Forks High School, which thanks to her wasn't as crappy as it ought to be.

We decided for our own what we wanted to do. We didn't want to think we choose our careers based on the other. But later did we find out, we choose that art of movie production. We both promise ourselves to go to England to pursue our education in filmmaking. Two months ago we got the acceptance letters to NFTS in Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, England. I would have my MA in Screenwriting and Alice in Cinematography. So today we would be off to our new adventure.

After leaving the apartment and closing the deal with the manager. I left the apartment and went to my favorite restaurant Chili's where the girls and Alice were meeting me before we depart.

I arrived and everybody had already their cocktails, not sure if their first. Alice spotted me.

"Bella!" she screamed like the happy girl she wasn't.

I wave at them and sat down. The waiter came asking if we were the whole group and if I wanted something to drink.

"I'll have Gray Goose Vodka seventy five" I said. The waiter gave me a menu to check even if I already knew what I wanted. I always asked for the same thing. The waiter came back with my drink and it was as strong as I hope it would be.

"Well girls. To long distance friendship bound to survive" I said raising my drink and clicking it with the other cocktails as the girls shouted 'hear, hear'. We laughed. After a while we talk about work, the new apartment in England. At some point Alice mention she got lucky with Blondie last night and that Edward came by, but I was already occupied with my own activities. I felt disappointed because I knew he would never disappoint me in _that _department. We also talked about how Jessica got pregnant after a year of trying with her husband Mike, which wasn't an angel at all; he made passes at me when his wife wasn't looking. Angela was having fun with her new boyfriend Ben a long time after Eric.

We talked and laughed. Our food came fast and kept talking over drinks. I was going to miss this. Maybe I wasn't a Social Butterfly, but when I had friends I knew how to have a good time. We finished eating dessert and it was time to leave.

Our plane should be leaving in three and half hours and we had to be there three hours before for international flights. We said goodbye to all out friends and told them to call us once in a while and we would do the same. Alice cried a little bit, but then Angela told her about the webcam and she became instantly happy.

Alice and I reached the airport, check in, went through Duana and got to our gate. My dad, Charlie, was visiting in Thanksgiving and I was coming home for Christmas. Alice and I sat down.

Three hours later of total boredom and some card game now and then, we went to board the plan.

The plan was very cozy and it had leg room. The pilot announces that we were taking off in twenty minutes due to a problem with one of the suitcases. I imagine it was Alice's, those things were fucking heavy. The sign of the seatbelt turned on and the plane was taking off. While the speed increased so did my heartbeat. I was leaving my beautiful New York for England; it was like trading a dollar for a pound. Alice was already asleep and I looked outside telling myself.

"This is my new beginning, the new Bella" and drifted to dreamless-seven-hour sleep.

* * *

I woke up as the pilot announce that we were above England and that we would landing in the airport as soon as allowed or give the permission to land. Alice was awake drinking Sprite. She looks at me and frown.

"What?"

"You shouldn't look like that when we land in our new home" she said. She stood up and took out her emergency bag and opened it. She took out, some powder, a black liner and a brush.

"Alice! We are about to land. Put that stuff away!" I whisper to her in a higher tone.

"Bella, please" she didn't argue with me, maybe she was serious. She was oversensitive about this things, new home and first impression even to land.

I stayed still while she fixed me, she told me to put my hair down and I move facing the window so she could fix my hair. After only a few minutes she took out her small mirror and showed me my reflection, I had change in less than five minutes. _Alice was a witch, I bet! _I thought as I stared in to my own reflection.

"Give it; I don't want my best friend suddenly become narcissist because of me" she said putting the mirror back into the bag.

I laughed, after a few moments she join me. The plane was descending, I could feel it. As the plane touched the ground, I felt thousand of butterflies fly in my stomach. I was happy. I had made it this far.

While sleeping on the plane, I dreamt about Edward, but the dream started and ended quickly. He now hunted my dreams and I couldn't see him again. I was starting a new life, a new me and Edward was nowhere around to join me.

As we step out of the plane, Alice screamed in the hallway.

"I am fucking home, Baby!"

I snicker, she was fucking crazy but that is one of the things I love about her. We found our bags and the rest of the stuff we'll be sent home tomorrow. Today we could enjoy London; after all it was the first time me being here. Alice found a booth that offered tours of the city. It wasn't actually a pick a tour; it was a vacation company which offered tours. Before leaving I called them to see if I could get a tour without an actual vacation, they say I couldn't but after explaining the situation, that we were going to live there they agreed. I booked a night in London and the tour was called a 'Taste of London' which visited the highlights of the city.

We arrived at our hotel; we would stay overnight and head tomorrow early to our brand new home.

As we arrived at Novotel London West, we got greeted by British Ladies in red uniforms. They told us to be down at six forty five that we would be leaving at seven sharp. They told too, to check in the first floor, which confuse me a minute. I asked her if this wasn't the first floor she correct me by pointing out this was the ground floor and the first floor would be the second in the back in the States. We went to the 'first floor' and turned left, we saw a big lounge. It had a restaurant and a bar/restaurant. The bar had a green colored main theme but all the seats and table were modern. The check in counter was right next to it. The computers were in the opposite of the side of the counter; there were two. We check in quite quickly. We had the room three-zero-six. When we reached the elevator we pushed number three and went up. As we stepped outside a sign informed us were our room was.

We went left at the end we took a quick right until the end of what appeared to be an endless hallway and then right again. Our room was right in the middle of the hallways. Alice entered quite fast, like light bulb. I took out the video camera I gave her in her last birthday. It was my personal promise we will see new things and now we had a way to never forget them. Alice took a quick bath while I surfed through the channels. There was absolutely nothing. I hope they had more at the apartment and not only British television. I stopped at the kid's channel that was playing "Shaun the Sheep" that also was on Disney Channel sometimes; I surfed back home too. When Alice finished and took my turn. I didn't wash my hair because I had already done so before I left the apartment and it still smell like strawberries and felt clean. My shower was about twenty minutes.

We both got dressed and went to the 'ground floor' I was hungry but the tour offered dinner. A group of people were waiting for the tour as well. It was six forty five and we stepped in on a bus.

The woman told us all about how England lived. We knew about the eight pound a day to drive and we were ready to pay. She had to pick up other clients as well so in the way we saw a glimpse of the late Lady Di's home. Even thought I also saw a glimpse something told me it was beautiful just because it was owned by her. Alice was taking pictures of everything. We made jokes about the people we saw and counted the dogs that passed by. We head to the restaurant called The Prospect of Whitby; it was London oldest Riverside Inn, which opened in 1520's.

We asked a couple of the tour to take our picture next to the sign.

We entered and it was true what the tour director had said. She told us the restaurant was build with actual parts of a pirate boat; I felt like if we were inside one. As soon as dinner ended we went into a cruise and saw the main buildings that can be seen from the river Thames.

As the night was coming to an end, we went back to our room. Alice said she had fun tonight and she couldn't wait to come back to a shopping street that the director showed us. I laughed at her and throw her one of the pillows at the face. We started laughing.

I stared at the ceiling trying to accept that this was my home, that this was where home was. As soon as I knew it was the truth, I drifted to a calm sleep.

**

* * *

**

We woke up and Alice had everything ready-to-go. Breakfast was included and we went to the restaurant to check it out. Various people had already come down to eat. There was a wide selection of food. I decided egg, sausage and a piece of pineapple with a serving of apple juice and hot chocolate. Alice went for the oatmeal, toast with peach jam, a small proportion of scramble eggs and her usual coffee. When we had finished we check out and went downstairs were our taxi would arrive.

Alice and I got talking about home décor and what colors would be good this time of the year.

"Miss Brandon and Miss Swan" a British man called us and we were off to our new home.

After almost two hours in a taxi we reached the apartment, which was beautiful. It had the traditional triangle roof. It was painted clear yellow and the roof navy blue. Our apartment was the number seven, my lucky number.

"We are here!" Alice screamed.

"Shush, we have neighbors, you know?" I said to her. She shrugged, I took out the camera to take our first picture to open the apartment, it was stupid but we had fun with it. Alice opened the door and our neighbors' door open as well. A short blonde man stepped out his back was to me. From the inside I could hear moans and grunts. _I guess someone is having fun already. _I thought. The blonde man turns around and I could see his face.

"Jasper?" I asked. _It was him! _He looked at me a smiled. Alice stepped out like lightning and his eyes went wide and he was happy I could tell.

"Jasper!" she shouted. He open his arms so she could take her obligated hug, he knew her so well already.

"I guess Welcome to the Neighborhood is in order" he said. Alice was still jumping from happiness. You thought you could get tired after five minutes.

"Thanks" I reply. I wondered where Edward was, but then the memories of the moans and grunts answered that for me.

The door that Jasper came out of instantly flew open like if magic had anything to do with it. Edward appeared with a blanket wrapped around his lower part. I lingered more than necessary.

"See something you like?" he said.

I was confused. Where was the loving Edward I met at the club? The gentleman that felt sad I had to go? I was disappointed that man only was alive for a brief moment.

"No, not anymore." I snared him back and walked inside my new apartment not necessary in the mood I wanted.

"How about dinner tonight?" I heard Jasper said from my brand new family room. I knew Alice would say yes so I went into one of the room to see which one Alice picked. Like before she picked the smaller one and left me the bigger one.

I felt Edward cologne that I recognize from the club. I didn't need to turn around to know he was there.

"What the fuck are you doing in my brand-new-not-anymore-pure apartment?" I said in one breath.

"Wondering if you wanted to join me…_us_? As a personal welcome to the neighborhood" he said. _God! What happen to the other man? Is this is evil twin or something? _I thought as I turn around to face him.

He looked gorgeous like something Michelangelo was incapable of creating out of marble. His green eyes penetrate my soul in a way no way possible. He owned six-pack abdominals. His bronze messy hair was tempting as ever. But that wasn't the man I meant two days ago, he was until he open his mouth.

"See something you like?" he repeated his obnoxious words again.

"Yes, until you opened your mouth and words came out, fucking idiot. Now leave my apartment and next time I see you, you will wish you were dead" I spat at him. He 'huffed' and I swear he said under his breath as he walked out. "We'll see about that" and boy! Was he right?

The movers came and I expelled any thought of Edward out of my mind, he was the reason I hated having neighbors but it was something unavoidable.

Alice finally said "Perfect" after making the movers move the couch, the seat, the table a thousand times just to end in the first place. Her excuse was "I needed to see all my options".

The beds couldn't be brought here for security reasons, so we brought some comforters and put them on the ground with some pillows. Tomorrow we were going shopping for home décor. But we had to pass to school first to finish some paperwork with our new address and few formalities.

We slept early after our long day and sadly the only thing is my mind was the Edward I met back in the States.

**

* * *

**

After waking up we went to a MacDonald's close by and had breakfast since we didn't go to the market just yet. I eat happily my hot cakes with sausage. Before leaving the airport we changed about a thousand dollars in pounds just in case something happen before opening our account in England.

We went to the bank and everything went smoothly we deposited most of the money we exchanged.

We went with the bus around to get to know it and tomorrow I would go back to London and buy the Audi TT. We went to our new school NFTS. The campus was well maintained. I went to offices and make the arrangements I had to do, Alice made her turn.

The woman behind the counter said that the director wanted to meet me. I nodded and she pointed me where his office was.

"Enter, he will there in a moment" the woman said.

I entered and the chair turned around and that was the last thing I expected. _He hunted me! Stalker! _I thought as my eyes open in horror. He just smiled like the bastard he is.

"Why hello there, neighbor" he said chuckling darkly.

* * *

**SO! How was it? Tell me what you think... :D**

**I hope you like it.**

**Will the Edward from the Club come back or he never left? Keep reading Sinful Dancing to find out.**

**Thanks, Gracias, Arigato, Grazie, Merci.**

**Tell what you think 3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. 3 WorldClass Scheme

**Hi guys!**

**I have been a little behind on my other story and I need to publish next chapter. So the fourth chapter will be not updated at the end of this week. Also with all this university stuff, I have to go to various orientations and offices to get my student ID and the usual process.**

**This summer is a little bit hectic for me so forgive me if I don't update fast enought. Breaking Dawn Part 1 is coming out November 18, 2011, for those who didn't know.**

**Music that inspired me in this chapter well... there was "I like it" by Enrique Iglesias, "Misery" by Maroon 5, "Mademoiselle Juliette" by Alizeé and "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya and the last paragraph "Airplanes" by B.O.B.**

**A/N: Thanks to all you guys that have reviewed my story. I am so happy. You guys make my day! And the ones that add this as alert and/or fav. You make my day also. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my Edward's pillow which I sleep on weekends with and this plot, of course.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sinful Dancer**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**World-Class Scheme**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Maybe I could move, but this place is perfect. _I thought as I drank my coffee.

_This place IS perfect, well it was… until I found out Edward's evil twin lived right next door. What could be the upside to this situation, that Edward could visit his brother once in a while and I would only be a door away to see him? Yeah, that is one upside! _The mug was empty; I got up and serve myself a second cup of coffee.

I hated Edward for shattering the image of the good twin I met in the club a couple days ago. I was now depressed I didn't take that dance. I bet it would've been magical or something. I went to Alice's room to look for one of the boxes that had stuff of both of us. I was looking for my class ring and I did find it.

Alice had already left the apartment for "job-hunting" even thought we had already jobs, but she went to find our new building. Alice and I are professional dancers from Ballet to Lap-dances. You know when you think about it, about dancer wanting to become screenwriters or film directors seems a little bit odd, but that was how Alice and I met.

Our moms brought us to ballet classes. I sucked from the very beginning but Alice didn't; she was what normally people would call "natural" or "born-to". Every time I tripped everyone in class laughed, I didn't get mad or sad. One day Alice and I were to be partners in a small recital. I think the teacher just hoped some of Alice's natural talent would rub off on me. As we dance in practice I fell yet again and I had notice Alice wasn't laughing like the rest of the class. Instead she offered me a hand and told me something I would never forget.

"Bella, if you keep falling for the floor, there will be some heartbreaking when you go away," she said.

I laughed a little bit, because my ass still hurt back then. Since that day she and I have been best friends, she would help me in my dance moves and I complimented her on hers. We became the best of best friends. After years of practice Alice and I became the best dancers of the Academy, our teacher Miss Brann had made a few calls to a Academy that only allowed few dancer each year, she had arrange auditions for both of us.

That day something had happen and missed our audition, but it was in that moment that we would keep dancing with or without a title.

I wanted to become a screenwriter because I have always loved to say what happening on stage, even thought it was pretty clear, but to really know what is the best way to express our true feelings to the world isn't an easy thing to do. She wanted to become a director to let the world know what we felt, see and hear and how all that does makes us humane.

The phone rang bringing back to the reality. It was Alice telling me that she was in a café close home, she and I need our coffee, but apparently she decided to discover our little town a little bit more.

We met at the café and I told her we were going to buy the Audi today and do the paperwork that comes with it. Alice and I had come from money, but if we wanted something we would buy with our own money, so we won a dancing competition two years ago and saved to pay rent and buy a new car.

She always knew I always wanted an Audi. We took a cab back to London and found the Audi dealership. A man spotted me from afar, he probably was a salesman.

"Hello, my name is Emmet Cullen. How may I help you today?" the man who was so much taller than me, intimating and curly dark hair said with a grin that probably hurt.

"Cullen? Why that is name so familiar?" then a quick image of Edward passed through my mind.

"No!" I screamed without noticing I said it out loud. I looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry, the name brought unhappy memories, no offense to you of course," I said, Emmet started laughing.

"I guess you could say that if you were speaking about my little brother, Edward," he said. _Damn it!_

"It must be a coincidence," I said under my breath while Alice disappeared to look at the cars.

"Anyway, we were interested in an Audi TT Silver," I informed him.

"EMMET!" a guy screamed from the front entrance. I was instantly annoyed.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, let me talk to him and come right back," he said I nodded and went to the model TT, to see it was truly what I wanted and it was. I smiled at the car like if I had fallen in love with it, maybe I did.

"Sorry, about that. You would like to purchase this model in Silver?" he asked professionally. I nodded.

Before driving in England you had to take classes even if you had a driver license in the States. In England you had the wheel on the right so you had to prove you could drive in that side. England had places that had light and streets so you could practice so when you drive you wouldn't get into an accident or something.

Emmet had come back with various papers.

"Are you from England or Europe?" he asked.

"No,"

"You would be taking the classes now, am I correct?"

"Yes," I answered back.

He smiled and told me to follow him. I stopped him to tell him it was two people my friend Alice and me. I wanted to do short talk while his friend prepares the car.

"So you like working around fast cars?" I asked.

"My family and I own the Audi name here in this part of London. We are known for a selling skill and everyone comes to our dealership," he said proud of his job.

"So who is the boss?" I asked him, while he waved at the mechanic fixing a car.

"I am, my father is the director of a University, my youngest brother Edward works here and he will also be your driving teacher for today. My other brother Jasper studies- so I guess we are ready are you?" he said with a big grin. He was obvious he loved shiny fast cars.

There was a TT Black in waiting with the right door open waiting for me to enter. For a moment I thought if I wasn't driving and then I remember I would be driving from now on, on the right side.

I entered. I turn my head. _Oh, thank god! _It wasn't Edward, my annoying next-door neighbor. I knew Emmet couldn't be related to such asshole.

"Edward?" I said wondering why we hadn't started.

"No, miss. I am Felix. Edward went for some bottle waters. – Here he comes," he said as he looked in the mirror.

He steps out and my worst nightmare enters taking his space.

"Ah, Bella Swan, what a pleasure, a pleasure indeed," he said in his "charming" voice.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, what a nightmare, a nightmare indeed," I mocked his tone.

He smiled. _Damn! I am going to… _I snapped out of it before I do something I am going to regret. I looked forward never at him. I hope I wouldn't notice he wasn't there for the rest of the ride.

"Alright, I am going to tell you anything you need to know," He said in a serious voice, but I knew he didn't have a face to go with it.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen," I said doing exactly what I would do if I had my car, just opposite.

"A lot of people don't manage to do it the first day, so don't feel disappointed. I am a great teacher," _Seeing more of Edward Cullen, hell no! _I would pass today no matter what.

I went into the left lane to change lanes. I turn the various bullrings that you would find around England itself. The streetlight were a little confusing because you didn't know which one was for what lane, but then you get the hang of it.

We finished and Edward Cullen never spoke again the whole ride. After we took off I did everything without hearing his voice once. If he DID spoke god knows that I fought against temptation.

I smiled at my small victory. Being in a car with Edward Cullen wasn't bad as long as he didn't speak or you didn't see. Because I knew if I did see him the good twin would reappeared and that would be end for me and the evil twin would win, no doubt.

We reached again; I did a U turn and parked where we started.

"Well, Bella, I guess you are one of the lucky ones. I was hoping to see you again, but then again when I come home tonight I would knock on your door and you'll be there," he said, but for some reason he sounded like the gentleman I met at the club, but it was the words that made me realize he wasn't.

"Why, Edward, sorry to disappoint but, I have a date this evening," I said, he united his eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't worry, you got nothing against him," I said while I stepped out and met with Emmet in the counter. I told Alice it was her turn and if it was possible to pass today more than anything.

"So, now that you have met my brother what do you think of him?" Emmet started short talk this time.

"Well, he is more annoying as a neighbor. I never believe you two are related. You are like NICE and he is…well EVIL!" I said. Emmet started laughing and the guy in the counter who heard my part too.

"So you are Edward and Jasper's new neighbors?" he asked. I nodded while rolling my eyes.

"Sad, I know," I said.

"Edward isn't so bad once you get to know him. He just…needs attention. If you know what I mean," he said. I nodded. _I knew exactly what he meant. _

Alice finished with a big grin and I knew she had passed. Edward stepped out the car to join us. He handle Emmet various papers and Emmet had frown. Something was wrong.

"Edward, that desperate you are?" Emmet said. I raised an eyebrow, because I didn't know what had happen. Emmet showed me the papers and both had said 'FAIL' in his quite nice handwriting.

"I did great without hearing his voice and I know Alice did it. Before we came here, we took classes in the States; it takes more than an hour to actually drive here. So we drove with a British instructor and a right side car in a close-like street," I informed them.

Alice nodded and I knew she was pissed. Alice in silence wasn't a good thing, except if she smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes and Emmet let us to his office. After driving once again with Emmet, he approved of both of us.

After all the paper work was finished and we got our permits. We left in our brand new Audi TT Silver. I was so happy, grinning all the way back home. Alice had a map just in case we got lost. In the 40, Edward appeared with a Silver Volvo. I loved that car, but it was a constant completion between, Audi, Volvo, and Mercedes-Benz and for a while a Jeep.

He looked like he was deep in thought. That made me wonder what was on his mind. The car in front of me and after thirty minutes I finally got home.

"So Edward Cullen, that boy has something for ya," Alice chirped. I pushed her and stumble a little in couch making both of us laugh.

"So Jasper whatever-his-last-name-is, you got that boy wrapped around your finger," I mock her voice. She took a pillow and put it below her nose, hugging it. She blushed. _Wow, she does like him. _I thought as I got up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, we are from FurtiMinute. We are to deliver two beds. Are you home at this moment?" the man said.

"Yes, I will be here," I reply hanging up the phone.

It was silent.

"Alice?" I called her.

I spotted her in front of the door talking to something, she giggle. _Jasper. _She nodded and came back in.

"So when is the date?" I asked her heading to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

"Friday at eight," She smiled and left to her room. In half hour she would come out and say 'I have nothing to wear, need to go shopping!' I bet hundred bucks on it.

Twenty minutes later someone knocks on the door. The first thing I know it his cologne. Then I see his green eyes and then his naked chest with the same pants as before.

"They had been calling my apartment for the last five minutes. I figure they were here for you," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. A man in a gray jumpsuit with an enable patch that said 'FurtiMinute' walked up the stair and two men followed behind him with a heavy box.

"Miss Swan?" the man said.

"My name is Michael Boone. We are here to deliver two king size beds." He added, handling me a signing sheet. I sign and get it back to him.

"King size?" Edward Cullen interrupted my thoughts while the men entered and started on the beds.

"Yeah, I like to move a lot and sometimes. I would like more that the other person that sleeps is more comfortable," I said shutting the door.

The men finished and Alice was already snoring in her brand new bed and I needed to take care of something.

I went to the club were we are starting next week. I asked for Grey Goose Vodka and sat down in one of the stools in the bar. Various men came to me but, I rejected them.

A blonde guy with a ponytail came towards me.

"Hi, I am James," he said. I eye him for a moment.

"You will do," I said smirking. He mirrored my smirk.

I took his hand and walked him to the exit. We are adults; we go and get to the point.

I called the valet and told him to bring my car, he nodded and left.

"I am sorry James. I really wish we could start in the car but, I am going to be a little busy driving," I said. My Audi came in seconds.

"Smoking Hot!" he said, but not in a British accent but a New Yorker.

I smiled. I didn't care he wasn't from here, but since he was here might as well have something good to remember. He came behind me and wrapped his hands across my waist and came closer to my ear.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of that" he said. I went inside the car and James was already working on me. I brought underwear but, sexy, silk and black lingering. His tongue attacked my neck and he planted kisses around me, his hand working on my lady part. I moan various times. He was a master at this.

"Damn, you are wet for me," he breathed in my ear.

We reached the apartment in a few minutes later.

"Second, left door," I told him while crushing my lips against his. He nodded.

He wrapped my legs around his waist. He took the few steps and I hoped Alice wasn't home.

As we reached upstairs James pulled me against my door and ripped my shirt open. I pulled off his ponytail and dig my finger in it.

He moans into my mouth. I was wondering why were we still outside.

_Keys, _I thought he grabbed my ass to reach my purse.

Edward's door opened and he came out of it. James pulled me down, but I know Edward saw us.

I open the door quickly so this awkward moment could end. I pulled James inside and Edward was still there watching me. Before closing the door, I looked at him and he seems almost…_disappointed. _He met my gaze.

"Good Night, Edward," I smiled at him.

"Sweet Dreams, Bella," he smiled back and went downstairs.

Before disappearing from my sight I called him back.

"Edward?" his head snapped into my direction.

"Yes…?" he breathed.

"Are you up for coffee tomorrow?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"Are you going to sleep with him?" He asked. I got confuse what did one thing had to do with the other?

"I need someone to take care of me tonight," I informed him.

"You could have just asked," he replies.

"BELLA! Are you coming?" I rolled my eyes.

"I keep in mind for next time" I said and went inside.

He grabbed my ass and ripped what was left of my shirt. His lips crushed mind and I led him into my bedroom. Someone had pushed the door, because next thing I know James was on the floor.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" James shouted.

It was dark so it was hard to see what was happening.

"Hey! What the fuck is going on?" Alice entered my room and the first man left.

"You are not fucking worthy, bitch!" he said, I could see clearly the other man. _Edward. _

And next thing I know James has a broken nose and leaving my apartment.

Edward also left and entered his own apartment. I spent a few minutes from being almost 'taken care of' to no man in a 10 feet distance. Edward had beat up my "date"…damn what was going on in his mind…god only knows.

I told Alice I was fine and that I was going to sleep.

It was already midnight and I finally accepted that I couldn't sleep, plus I was sexually frustrated.

As if my feet were no longer mine. I stood up from my bed and my mind told me I was heading to the kitchen, but when I opened the door. I notice I was in front of Edward's door like an idiot. And as if he knew I was calling him, he opens the door and took me into his embrace.

He kissed me deeply. He was already panting. I was inside his apartment.

His room was close so we reached his bed in seconds.

That is when I blacked out. _Damn…this heart of mine. _

_

* * *

_

**TA-DA! I hope you guys liked it.**

**Edward has something to offer, will Bella take it? Which Edward will turn up tomorrow for coffee?**

**Thanks guys for reading. I really appreciated.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Tell me what you think**

**Thanks!**


	4. 4 Working Girl

**Hi guys! I am back quite fast, right?**

**Ok, not chitchat.**

**A/N: Read with Eclipse soundtrack, why? because I love it! It was a really cool mix of songs.**

**Disclaimer: I dont (obviously) own Twilight...just this plot.**

**This is Edward's POV.**

**Thanks for all of you guys that have sticked with the story so far and special thanks to ADADancer, because she reviewed. TWICE, Narley410 and insomaniac -4-liFe'96 for also reviewing. That's good reason enough. :P (Thanks guys!)**

* * *

**_Sinful Dancer_**

**_Chapter 4: Working Girl_**

**_

* * *

_**

I woke up.

But as I notice the angel sleeping next to me, I realize I was still asleep; dreaming no less. But a quick movement of her small body touches my chest and a touch like that is too unique to dream it. The small angel yawns quietly, batting her eyes so she could see clearer. She looked at me and smiles after a few moments her eyes opened wide as if, she had seen a monster, a beast no less.

"I am so sorry," she yells over her shoulders as she stands up and starts to leave. Before seeing that creature leave, I spoke before she exited the bedroom.

"Wait, Bella," I said. She turned back with faint smile.

She nodded as if she answered a question, but it was a sign for me to go on. I moved to the edge of the bed and reached her small hand, which fitted perfectly into mine. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like dinner tonight." I asked at that moment, Bella's eyes widen in surprise. _What was she expecting? _I wondered when her phone rang.

She answers without considering my feelings or even my presence.

"Hi, Honey! Oh my goodness. How is the wedding coming along? I have to be the most beautiful woman in that place!" she exclaim. _Was she getting married? _

She looked at me and gave me a face full of guilt and then she studied the unmade, rumble bed. I hung my head in disappointed and she kept listening to her fiancée.

"Oh, Felix I am so happy. But remember if I see her unhappy that day I will kick your ass for it. Send the invitations. Alice and I are ready to take off as you tell me- oh September 13? You didn't! - Awe, so the cake will say Happy Birthday? - I am happy to hear that, I am pleased. - Alright, talk to you soon, send my love to Jane, she deserves it. – Bye" she finally hung up.

"Are you getting married?" I forced the words.

"No! Hell no!" she laughed. "My friend Felix and her lovely bride Jane are," She said as I let out a sigh of relief.

"I better go, Alice won't like that I slept with a boy," she said leaving the door open.

"WAIT!" I shouted and she abruptly stopped. She turned around and her brown eyes met my gaze.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked.

"I can't sorry. Work," she answered leaving me to remember our meetings.

* * *

_As I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to get Bella out of my mind I got up to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold milk. I drank it and went to watch television for awhile. It was ten or eleven. I wasn't quite sure._

_I wanted someone to relieve the instant problem I got since I started thinking of her, maybe if I watched Golden Years, it would disappeared and I was right. As the first old lady comes into screen my problem flew away. I just hope Bella's face wouldn't cross my mind again. _

_Bella was beautiful. But she had an attitude that I wasn't sure if it was good or not. When I first saw her at the club back at the States, she had dazzle me with her skirt, corset and the coat that hugged her curves so well and her smile, which is what, had won me over. _

_When the night went on; I watched her as she dance on stage and I was like a lost puppy who had found his master. She was beautiful as she moved and went into her own world she no one could touch her or bother her. With all the glitter in her body it was enough to bring attention from other male clients. I was mad, as if she were my girlfriend or something. A girlfriend would be a far idea, since I didn't have girlfriends; I had lady friends that did my bidding. _

_Jasper had his eyes locked on a girl who I didn't see yet. _

_As her boss introduce her and telling the crowd she was leaving and this was her last night. I couldn't help but be disappointed; this girl who has brought my undying attention was no longer in distance for me to see her. She would go, God knows where, and I would never see her again._

_When she started dancing alone on stage as her "exclusive" as she said, she said something about lap-dances which obviously brought my attention to her words. _

_She said a lucky fella had caught her eye. I couldn't help but to wish to be that guy. She kept her eyes on me as if she found something interesting in me too. I was normal so nothing about me, except my hair, was attractive or interesting._

_No one came on stage, instantly I was mad at the idiot who turned down this beautiful girl's lap dance. I had to beat this guy up, if I ever saw him. Bella bent down to reach my face._

"_Are you coming up or not?" she said and my head snapped slightly as if my lips were to attack hers._

_I gulped and went on stage. _**I got to beat myself after this, for leaving her waiting**. _I thought as I sat down and Bella handle the microphone to her boss._

_The DJ had put "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. This honestly was a perfect song for what she was doing. As her ass grasped my pants, the slow yet seductive movements made me have an instant problem (if you know what I mean). She laughed and I hoped to go it was because of my face. She wrapped her arms around me so her movements could be closer and better. She didn't need practice she already knew who to make a man happy. I envied her boyfriend or hated her ex-boyfriend, because I know they didn't know who to appreciate such beauty. Honestly I wanted to give her, what others obviously couldn't._

_Her gaze was glued to mine and when I gave her a smile to make her know I was happy, she suddenly fell to the floor. Her eyes were still locked on mine, but she was intrigue that much I knew._

_I said I was lucky for such dance and boy was I! Even though she was moving away, I knew I was the last man who she would give a lap dance before she went somewhere else._

_She presented Alice to Jasper, I instantly knew that was the girl he had his eyes glued to the whole night. I knew also that Bella came only to present those two. Jasper asked her to dance and Bella allowed one dance, they had to get up early for something._

_I wanted to dance with her, but she decline by saying something can't be left for Alice to do. I couldn't help but, to laugh. I asked her if I was ever going to see her again and she answered what I semi-hope she would. She said 'Maybe', for me that meant that no matter where she was she would look for me or something. That I intrigue enough for her to me slightly interested in me. Edward Cullen._

_As Jasper and I came back from New York, because we had school in a few weeks and we had to prepare ourselves for the school year, plus my father only allowed me to go out in a certain amount of time in certain times of year._

_When I came back Tanya was waiting in front of our apartment, even thought I was tired. I was sad that I wasn't able to see Bella when Jasper had gotten lucky with Pixie Girl. _

_Tanya was ready to throw herself to me, so I let her. Jasper got out quickly but we were already in business, he groans and leaves. _

"_Jasper?" a familiar voice says. _

"_Jasper!" this time after hearing the same voice when we went to her apartment, it was a voice hard to forger. ALICE! So if Alice was here so must be Bella. I was happy. I pushed Tanya away. Because Bella could be here, so I was more than happy to know the answer. Tanya would still be here when I come back._

_I grabbed one of the sheets and wrapped it around me._

_When I opened the door, Bella was in front of me. Her eyes locked on my body for longer than necessary but, I certainly did not mind._

"_See something you like?" I said. I couldn't help but to regret the tone I used. But this was Edward Cullen, Bella was just lucky to have found me not the other way around._

_She said that not anymore, after several pleading to join me, in dinner, sex with Tanya (which I regret after I offered…such wrong combination), I gave up. She wasn't happy, but every woman I knew wanted whatever I offered her! Why didn't Bella? _

_She kicked me out of her apartment which made me extremely sad/mad. _

_I spent the rest of the day thinking about her, after I kicked frustrated and mad Tanya out. I actually like the way she was when she gets angry…not so sure at this moment why. _

_I never did much that Sunday._

_

* * *

_

_Dad had asked me to come to school for some reason. Bella did not hunt my mind anymore…than usual. _

"_Edward" my dad called from his office. I came strolling in as if I didn't have a care in the world._

"_Hello, dad" I went to him and gave him a one-arm hug. I sat down in the seat to hear whatever was coming my way._

"_There is a new student coming by today. She is extraordinary in what she does. She writes scripts and for the application she had to submit one. After various people of the board read hers, they didn't think twice about accepting her. You have been one credit short from graduating. And I suggest you get acquainted with her, so that both of you could work together. She writes the same thing you produce so, it will be easier._

_She is in the waiting room. I will get some copies and come right back. Please be nice to her…she might be better than you and we don't want to lose that, got it?" he said and I nodded. He left._

_A few moments later the door opened and closed quickly. Marge must have let in one of the students. _

_I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes and neither did her as her eyes widen in surprise mixed with horror._

_

* * *

_

_As I finished thinking of how I got to know Bella from the very beginning. I got up and went back to bed. I drifted to a very short dream that had only Jaws and the girl who gets kills at the start was Tanya. I was on the beach laughing as I witness the bloody scene. _

_I woke up again and I decided to stare at the ceiling until some miracle occurred and made me go back to sleep._

_I stood up and went to the front door, before opening, for God knows what reason, I looked for the clock that told me it has five past midnight._

_When I did open the door, I saw Bella with her arms crossed and her eyes filled with confusion. I knew she was asking herself the same thing I was. _What the hell was she doing here? _But before I let the better more smart self of me; I took her into my arms and kissed her. She was lusting, probably because I beat up her date last night. He wasn't right for her, she was innocent she couldn't know this. I wrapped the delicate legs around me. But even if I knew she needed to be 'taken care of' I knew most of all she was tired. _

_As we reached the bed, she stops kissing me and went out like a feather. She must have thought that she fainted, but it was obvious she couldn't sleep like me. I didn't mind…which was weird for me but, I just pulled her closer to me and whiff her hair that small strawberries to me. She was soft like a feather and her chestnut hair was wavy covering her face. Her arms instantly wrapped themselves against my chest and I stared at the ceiling. I convince myself I was dreaming, such perfection like her voice wasn't heard or her snarky comebacks were there to be heard. So I must be dreaming the Bella, I knew back in the States. I was alright with that, since that was all I was going to get from being close to Bella._

_

* * *

_

I had to leave that morning to work. I always work as an intern in some producing house or with my brother Emmet in the Audi dealership.

At the producing house, we were working on a new project which features Robert Patterson, some guy that appeared in Harry Potter and Emily De Ravin which was beautiful on and off screen and honestly I like her better in Lost.

I drove and found a new Audi parked in visitors parking.

"Hey, Ed" Jonathan shouted from the hallway as I entered the building. I waved back.

I saw Margaret, our receptionist, clicking something on the computer. I cough to get her attention and as her eyes met my gaze I smirk, she looked down in disappointment. She was getting married, so I understood her.

"Coffee" I gave her a cup which I bought before coming in. I was an intern, I still had a job to do other than interrupting meeting which I had no power or word over, but thankfully everyone liked Edward Cullen's ideas, except Jacob which was jealous he wasn't getting more attention than the new intern.

I entered into the conference room to set up before the meeting started. They told me to put one extra for a new employee, they said she had what it takes but she would be a part-time employee as a screenwriter consultant until she finished her masters. But since she was gifted they couldn't deny her a position, they knew they had to have her.

I prepared everything. It was ten o'clock time for the meeting to start. Everyone from Kate, Jonathan, Caius and Jenny came in. Only Aro and the new girl were left.

"Hi, Edward" Jenny purred in my ear, which only made me slight uncomfortable, because we were in the work place. I didn't like relationships with people you work with.

Aro entered and…

Bella came right behind him. I was drinking my cup of coffee so when I saw her I almost choked. Caius that was closest to me pats me hard in the back so I could breathe again.

She notices me, but made no sign that she knew me at all. She was professional and apparently she wasn't going to let anyone come in her way.

"Good Morning" Aro said. Everyone gave him the same greeting.

"Today we have a new addiction- this is Isabella Swan" he introduced her. The door flew opened and Jacob came in.

"Sorry" he muttered. I saw Aro rolled his eyes but kept the meeting going.

"Like I was saying, before getting interrupted" he shot a glance at Jacob. I hid my smile.

"This is Isabella, she is our temp screenwriter consultant, her work will be judge and after she finish her master's at the university we shall decide if we keep her or not. She will be working on our next project, which brings me to our second good news" he said as his eyes fell on me.

"Edward, you will be working under Isabella's command. You can learn a lot from her and you will help her in the producing of the project so that she can know what we already have planned" he said, I nodded. But the only thing that was truly in my mind was. _Working FOR Bella? Hell no! _I wasn't against being under her but, I had so much knowledge and she didn't. I been working here over six months and now she come and steals what could've been my promotion, of course, the position was a screenwriter not a producer.

When Aro finished the meeting, that included the new movie called "Somewhere between here and there" and that we had to shorten the title because it was too long. I propose "Here and There" and they liked it, even Bella. I explain it gave the same feeling as the long title and something extra of curiosity as what is going to happen. It also included a few details of the small project Bella and I will be working on. When Bella opened her mouth I was baffle. She really knew what she was doing. I think the entire staff liked…no _loved_ her ideas. They were fresh and funny. Aro had informed that her job was part-time because that was enough to study and have a social life and it was fair since she was willing to sacrifice if more time was needed.

We also laughed at a few lame jokes Jacob throw at us, even if I hated the guy. I got to give him, that he was funny, well sometimes.

We exit the room and Aro called me to go to his office.

"Edward, Isabella is a great screenwriter does not underestimate her knowledge. I know you Edward, when I told you; you would be working _for _her. I knew it made you unhappy. But trust me when I say this. She will open great doors for both of you." He said and told me that that was all.

I left and Bella was already making her comfortable in her new office.

I came by her small cubicle and put my arms above the wall.

"Hello, Edward. It was a nice surprise to find you here" she said, looking for something.

"Yes, I can say the same here" I said to her, while she took out her laptop and connected it.

"So, now since we are working together, we should write notes first and then infuse them to the plot and time sequence needed, of course I need to know the plot beforehand."

"You will have it by the desk in no time" I said with a big smile, she caught the smile but made no sign it had done any affect whatsoever. _Tough cookie, uh? _

Bella and I working together, now_ that_ was something I was looking forward to.

* * *

**I wonder how will these two work together...they are at home, school and now work. They are everywhere the other goes. But maybe..._not everywhere._**

**Hope you liked it! Click on fav or alert or review, either one is alright. If you click on all of them, well you just made my day!**

**Thanks, Gracias, Arigato, Merci, Grazie for reading.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Remember to Review (plz XD)**


	5. 5 How weird is it?

**Hi guys! I am back!**

**I am sorry for the long delay...college does that to you. raise your hand if you know what I mean.**

**This chapter or any one before it, except chap 1 is not edited, keeping up with people is hard and it takes so much time writing AND editing. **

**So I wanted to continue the story.**

**Please, let me know what you think of this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything remotely related to it, except this plot, a duh!**

**Thanks to SD fans, without you I wouldn't continue to write.**

**XD**

* * *

**_Sinful Dancer_**

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_How weird is it?_**

* * *

Edward had gone home after we started working on a few basic things together. I stayed at the office because; I need to get some things in order before tomorrow came. It was already late, so I drove directly home.

In a few days school would start for both Alice and me. Checking my new life's schedule, it was completely booked. I study from Monday to Thursday from nine until four. I would work my internship Fridays and Saturdays the whole day. Sunday was all for me  
(until nine) and finally my dancer's job From Sunday through Fridays from nine until three or four of the morning. I had about six to seven hours of sleep. The average time rate to sleep is eight hours. I could sleep between some classes since there were big gaps of time between one and another.

When I arrived at the house before opening the door, I heard "sounds" coming from my apartment.

_Argh, Alice! I need my fucking sleep. _I thought as I slide down to the floor.

After a while I kept hearing the "sounds", but since I was so tired I couldn't help myself. I fell asleep in front of the apartment.

* * *

I heard a faint alarm beeping, but it had still waked me up. I woke up in a leather couch, which was extremely comfortable.

_Where am I? _I thought while I looked around me.

It was fairly modern the small apartment.

I caught a quick movement but, the man was tiptoeing, probably though I was still sleeping. He looked familiar, but I didn't think about that much. I lifted myself and he notice I was awake. He looked at me and smile. He was very handsome.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead" he said heading for the kitchen. He stood behind the counter and started breaking egg and frying bacon. The kitchen was fairly close to where I was. He was making also toast.

"Want some?" he said lifting the saucepan with the bacon.

"I thought there was enough for both of us," I said with a kind smile.

He laughed. He grabbed two more eggs from the fridge and took three more strips of bacon in the counter.

"Who are you, where have I seen you before?" That was a good question.

"I am Jake, I live underneath your apartment and work with you too," He informed me.

"Oh ok and how did I get here?" I asked him, while he turned the bacon to the other side.

"I was going to deliver some mistaken mail to Edward," he said. He went back to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice.

"I saw you asleep on the hallway. I was going to knock on your door to see if you lived with anyone, but I _heard _things that told me not to. I brought you here and put you in the couch. It has to be more comfortable than the cold floor, right?" he said. I nodded in agreement.

I asked him if I could use the bathroom, he told me to go ahead and make myself at home. I washed my face and took a little bit of his toothpaste and clean my teeth with my finger. It was majorly disgusting but, desperate times call for desperate measures. He had 'Scope' so I didn't think he would mind if I took a little bit. After I finished, breakfast was ready. He had a table in the middle of the kitchen, like I did back home.

"Bon Appétit," I said. Jake smiled and started eating like crazy. When I finished I told him I had to go and take a bath, because I had to work today would be my first day on the other job.

"Would you like to get coffee sometime?" he asked me as I started walking up the stairs.

"I love to," I answering. When I reached the door, I put my ear against the door to have no surprises. I know one could be at _it _for more than six hours; when I open the door, Alice pop out of her room with redness in her eyes.

"Alice, what happen?" I asked her genuinely worried.

"YOU!" she yelled.

"I woke up and you weren't in the room. I checked my phone to see if you send a text and when I notice you didn't; I started calling you and you never picked up. I asked Jasper to see if he could spot you around, but he told me he hasn't had luck yet and he woke up Edward too, and he too was worried. He went to the office to see if you were there and he just hung up telling me that you weren't in the office," I was surprise of how much could Alice talk in one breath. Even I was impressed. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

After a while she answered. "I found her- I don't know! - yeah don't worry I will," she said while glaring at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Where were you?" she asked while heading to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee probably her seven today.

"I was downstairs. In the apartment underneath ours," I informed her while I walked to my own room.

"What? Why?" she said over her shoulder.

"Because last night I fell asleep in front of the door, Jake came to deliver some mistaken mail and saw me. He too was about to knock but stopped for the same reason I did. You screw everywhere with every man except in the bedroom," I said stepping out again.

She blushed like I knew she would.

"Send a text next time you go into some stranger's apartment," she ordered.

"Next time that does happen is because I was kidnapped or because I didn't know I would be picked up by some dude because I fell asleep on the floor," I counterattacked.

"I have to go, today is Sunday. We start at nine, remember?" I said and she nodded writing it on our calendar.

"Alright, see ya later…," I kissed her cheek said good bye and left.

Edward was coming up and he looked genuinely worried. He passed by me without really acknowledging my presence.

"Edward, leave your keys under the mat, please," I said. He looked back at me and smiled.

"I will," he continued to walk but, I was still.

"And Edward," he turned to me once he reached the last step.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I said coming back up and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

He didn't say anything and I left.

The rest of the ride to the nightclub was pretty about Edward and how I today saw a glimpse of the good twin, I kind of wished he was the one that went to school with me, work with me and lived next to me; but I knew sometimes the good twin would slip and present himself to me.

This was one of those slips…and boy did I like it!

When I arrived, the nightclub was underground you would take two flights of stairs to arrive at the dance floor, the steps were big so it wasn't a hassle. When you arrived at the last step you saw a bouncer in front of a podium with a small light hanging in the air and a red velvet rope which was against the staircase until opening hour started.

The bounce looked up and he was blonde short spiky hair full with gel. His eyes were brown like chocolate; he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that hugged his strong chest. He smiled and his teeth were perfect almost as if he had surgery.

"Hello?" he asked in a think British accent.

"I am here to see, Mr. Scott," I answer politely looking at the club.

The floor was big and circular around the dance floor there were small rooms for parties that gave a small piece of privacy thanks to a semi-transparent violet curtains, the seats were a big couch of black and silver design and a transparent table that had a lilies for a table center. The bar was a semi-circle and the usual stack of different liquor behind it. The stools were black with metal legs. The bathroom were between the bar and the first party room on your left, the door on your right between the bar and the first party room behind it was a checker wall hallway, several door lining up in it. The bouncer entered the last room and I followed.

"Ms. Hale will see you now," the brunet secretary said without looking up.

"I am sorry, I am here to see Mr. Scott," I reply.

The secretary looked at me and offered me a warm smile, which I kind of felt it had double meaning, but I was probably paranoid.

"Mr. Scott was Ms, Hale's father, she got married and divorce but kept her-"

"Luce, stop talking about me, let her in," a voice came out – probably- from the door on the right side of the desk.

When I entered, there appeared a woman, short for her age which was around thirty. She wasn't here or so I believe since her accent wasn't British. I was relieved that she was woman, because I wouldn't deal with more sexual harassment from the boss.

"Please sit," she said. I sat down and talked about business.

After a while she told me I would be dancing in the right-middle pole and Alice would a waitress just as she was back in the States. I think I should mention by now as to why Alice was a better dancing but, she wasn't dancing along with me.

I was the one who found the job in New York thinking it could be a change and an opportunity for both of us. After she and I had our interviews with Royce, I found out, Alice wasn't as comfortable as I was with the whole semi-naked dancing with a boss like Royce and that she applied for a waitress which Royce happily accepted to just have her on his team.

Alice was a crazy person, in love with clothes that made her look hot, she made herself the center of attention everywhere she went and still goes. But when she was treated as an object she would object to such thing.

"I hear you are Edward Cullen's and Jasper Hale's new neighbor?" she included randomly.

I took a double take in my head.

"Sorry?"

"Edward and Jasper new neighbor," she repeated for me.

"Yes, we are…but, I don't know how you knew," when I said this she instantly blushed.

_Oh god! No way…my new boss slept with the evil twin?_

Apparently my thoughts were written all over my face because she suddenly reached my attention.

"Oh, no… I certainly do not do that…but I _am_ _doing _his dad," she informed me which made me spilled some of my freshly pour water.

Esme, I had found out that was her name, started laughing but, it was a kind laugh. I knew she and I would get along great simply because she was great to be with and her company made you feel you haven't wasted anytime and really live the moment.

She told me how she met Edward dad's, which was still kind of hard to wrap my head around, that he had come to do supervise his class in the university and the project was based in a nightclub and when he came to meet Mr. Scott to his surprise he found a beautiful woman named Miss Hale, it was all very romantic but thinking Edward would follow his father's steps was very unlikely. I mean the gentleman he seem in the story.

She wanted to tell me about her sex life but, I made up some excuse do not hear and remind myself of my non-existent sex life…Royce might had been a couple days ago but, I was starting fresh and making love isn't about screwing someone…it simply isn't.

"Then I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," I said receiving her smile and left the small office.

I got home to find Alice pickling out our clothes for tonight. I told her, her clothes will be slightly different, her horror face told me she thought she was going to be a dancer.

"No, waitresses dress in black and sexy blue," I wink because she knew I knew that was her perfect combination.

"I picked out for you too," she reply back showing me a satin dress that will make everyone's mouth drop, it had a heart neckline, scalloped tiers, spaghetti straps that tie in the back to adjust the fit, open back with hidden zipper and slip in closure and it appeared to hug my curves perfectly. Next to the "drop-dead gorgeous" dress were a shoe box, I opened it exposing open toe sating, and design just like the dress and bow in the center.

It was simply beautiful and great for the first day on the job.

After taking a bath around seven, I got dressed and everything. Alice finished her showered and dressed in short pants that shined thanks to scales, and a beaded blue v-shape neck. Her hair was a little longer than before to she wrapped half of it in a ponytail. Alice always had short hair; we hadn't time to find a beauty parlor. She wore black boots until she felt comfortable in her job to wear heels.

After getting a makeover from Alice, she made my curls more define and made me like a natural doll. I was beautiful, if drop dead gorgeous was too narcissistic.

Alice picked up the phone to call Jasper and he came out to see her.

"Alice, you are beautiful," he said to her giving her a look, I do not wish to see ever again. But I knew he liked her very much.

I stepped out.

"Oh la-la," Jasper said when he saw me.

"You are supposed to say that to your girlfriend," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, oh, oh I will, grrr," I stayed quiet of any comment.

Edward took that perfect timing to come out.

"You look lovely this evening," he said. I was kind of caught off guard by his words, I expected something totally inappropriate, that would only be reply with either asshole or bastard or even screw you. But the only thing I could think of was,

"Thank you,"

"Where are you going?" he asked ogling the rest of me and to tell you the truth I did not mind at all.

"Work," Alice answered for me.

"Yeah, my second job, since the other is only part time,"

"You don't have time for a social life,"

"My social time usually takes place when other people are sleeping," I reply which only a moment later I finally understood what that really had meant when other people said it to me. Edward eyes widen in surprised and started laughing.

Alice and Jasper followed a few seconds later.

"Alright, stop laughing…_we _got to work now," I said tugging Alice arm toward the stairs.

"Want a ride?" Edward kindly offered.

"No, it wouldn't be polite to wake you at three in the morning, now is it?" I said waving good bye to the guys.

Alice didn't waste a second of the ride time to question Edward's newly found behavior or to question me about it.

"So, you guys did it, didn't you?"

"No way," I reply but Alice already had another question formulated.

"Then why did you stay so late last night in the office, no one, not even you stay so late in a place you work," It was true but, I did it because I was new and had to keep up with the project.

"And don't say you had to 'keep up with the project', you could've perfectly done that another day, no one expects you to be perfect, Bella,"

"I did stay to 'keep up with the _on-going _project," she could only scoffed.

"Then why was he so worried _this morning, _or why did he act like a gentleman _this evening _and not _yesterday's morning and or evening_?"

"I don't know, I am not psychic, for all we know he could be bipolar," I snarled back.

"Jasper said to me at lunch, that he had been acting different since yesterday, maybe _just maybe _because of you?"

"I, very, much doubt that," but I couldn't help but, wonder what _did _happen and in the back of my mind I kind of wished Alice was right.

When we arrived at the club, Alice met Esme and gave her simple instructions for the job, she was going to be a bartender for an hour since her résumé said she had taken classes for it. Alice was excited she got to show off her skills of bartending, clients cheer her on; I lost sight of her as I went to the dressing room to change.

I wore small, _very small, _satin pants and a small glittery belt that hung until my knee. My shirt was only my chest and it was safely strapped with a zipper, but the upper par wasn't, it had to be tied around my neck in a cute bow.

Esme came to me and walked with me to the stage.

She climbed on it.

"Good Evening, gals and gents, tonight I have a new treat for all of you, she comes from the States but, like I, decided to move to England," by then you could hear the crowd cheering and howling.

"So please DJ, give her a beat that can allow her to be free as a bird," she present me and reached me.

"Showtime," she whispered in my ear. I smiled at her and kept at it until my cheeks hurt because the adrenaline you have when you do this, is unstoppable.

I went on stage and I took the center pole since this was exactly what had happen back in the states, they presented the new dancer's and give them the center pole for their first night.

The DJ started "Stereo love" a Latin song with a good beat, along with DJ Beats, my hips started swaying. My hand on them and pulling them up along with the music. I put my hands above my head and grabbed the pole and in the first climax of the song I spun facing the pole and doing my thing. I started going up and down, wrapping my legs and left my body talk for the music. Pole dancing is not easy because they are stiff movements, but when you add your sensuality and music, this kind of dancing can be one of the most sexual dances ever.

When I finished, everyone cheered and I happily felt I was accepted in the crowd, which was the only test you were given and had to pass.

But something had caught my eye when I stepped down the stairs, it wasn't how Esme telling she was thrill with the decision she made with me or how Alice grinned at me with four empty margarita glasses on her tray, or Jasper staring at her from the table behind her. It was when I moved and saw a familiar movement among the crowd heading toward the stairs towards the exit of the nightclub.

Esme asked me what was I doing and I told her to give me five minutes to be happy I was just accepted something from the top of my head, which she gladly accepted and let me go, before the familiar hair disappeared completely. I don't know what was I doing following such annoying, cruel and womanizer neighbor of mine, I think in the back of my mind…he was transforming into the man I met back in the states.

I nodded the bounce which offered his smile and went up the stairs and exited the club. I saw the bronze hair between the line of cars in the small parking lot.

"Edward!" I shouted. He didn't turn around but, I saw him make a pause and continued to walk forward.

"Edward, please stop," I shouted again. This time he entered his car and I started running before he slipped through my fingers.

_Why was I running towards him? What do I need to know why he ran from me? Why did he come? Why…was I thinking of him this way? Edward is a womanizer who flirts with me, a man with a prestigious background and doesn't know how to relate to other people, or he is not the man I met, yet I knew…he silently, secretly, was. _

I heard the car start and started moving. I moved toward the middle of the street and I saw his headlights and a screeching sound and a pain the ribs, which I could easily ignored, except that it really hurt.

I stepped up and the driver door flew open.

"Bella, are you insane?" Edward's voice reached my ears, which reminded me a bit of Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine from the Nanny.

He grabbed my arm and literally sweep me off my feet.

The first thing I saw were his piercing green eyes, then that smartass smirk of his, but the thing I notice the most, is that I wanted to wipe that smirk with my lips…and so I did.

He invited me in and vice versa.

When I broke the kiss, we were both breathless. But then something weird and unexpected happen.

"Bella,-" he started.

"I think I am falling for you…," and with this he flew into his car and since I was in a trance, next thing I know the car had disappeared from my sight and my stomach became full of butterflies.

_Damn, Edward Cullen will be the end of me. _I couldn't help to think.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, **

**I hope you'll still stick with the story.**

**Remember to let me know what you think of it.**

**I am so happy, I kept writing this story... XD**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Remember XD**


	6. 6 Hunting Words

**Hi! I am back. I am really glad...super glad I got to finish this chapter!**

**I apologize for the time I took, but later than never is better, right?**

**I want to personally thank all of my current readers _faint-of-heart_, _ADADancer_, _Stephanie_ that have been more than faithful to the story, without you guys there is no reason to continue... a big thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything that has to do with it. I only own this plot which I proud of.**

**Music inspiration: Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick. **

**So, reviews are extremely appreciated as always and spread the word, thanks! **

**- Rose!**

**

* * *

**

**_WingRose presents_**

**_Sinful Dancer Chapter #6_**

**_Hunting words_**

* * *

_Just breathe_ that's what I kept saying to myself. After all that had had happen I couldn't turn back the clock even if I wanted to, which I definitely didn't. Edward left without any warning, after last night confession I didn't know what to do now.

Was I falling for him as well? I just came here and most time he bugs the hell out of me, I did tell him I was falling for him, but was I? Was I truly falling for someone I barely knew?

I decided for the moment that I wasn't who was Edward? Questions filled my mind and the only person that could answer them was the man himself, but he was out of my reach, out of anyone's reach for all that mattered.

After I finished my (exceptional, if I may say so) shift with Alice. I went home and found Jasper on the staircase calling on his phone.

Alice had asked him what was wrong and the only thing that she got out of him was that Edward had packed up his bags and left.

I felt something stirred in my chest, but…I couldn't possibly be the reason he left. He might had told me that he might be falling for me, but he couldn't…really…feel anything for someone he doesn't know.

I left those thoughts for later, since Alice and I would be starting college today. Jasper was coming with us as well, and even though Edward had never been in my car or made the sentiment known of traveling to school with us known, I still felt the missing presence in the car.

Jasper's phone rang…rang and kept ringing until Alice cleared her throat and snapped him out of his temporally coma.

"Sorry," he said picking up the phone and redialing the missing call. I could hear the faint ringing coming from the phone.

"Good Morning, sir," Jasper professionally greeted. Alice tugged my arm and I look at her just to see smiling of happiness. I smiled back and return my minimal attention to Jasper's call.

"I do not know, sir. I just thought you should be informed of the current situation," Jasper's voice was cold and angry. His conversation was formed by 'yes, sir' 'of course, sir' 'I'll be there, sir' and a empty 'good day, sir'

Alice turned back to face the angry Jasper.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" Alice asked him

"Mr. Cullen does not care a thing about his son! He has always been a bastard and now he won't help me find him to at least know he isn't in any trouble," He said, his anger somehow flowed through me as well and I noticed my hand turn into a fist.

"I bet Carlisle care about him, but he tries not to show it," Alice comfort him as much as she could.

"No, the bastard never does," with that the car fell into a comfortable silence.

We had arrived to the school; Jasper took off for his first class of Creative Writing, while Alice and I had Abstract Photography class first.

Our professor was Mr. Whitmore which, pardon the expression, was fucking boring. He went on about the different meaning a clock own in a painting and how time meant more than the clock itself.

After Mr. Whitmore's Photography class, Alice and I had departed was for our concentration classes, her class was the Art, Discipline of Directing: Knowing the step to start an idea. Mine was like creative writing but, instead of knowing how to explore an idea, it was a new process in how to imagine what could happen and all the possibilities we would like without the already written parts being contradictory. It was call: Writing the present, knowing the past and imagining the future, such a long name for such a course I would call it 'PFF' for 'pff'.

While doing a 15-minute workshop that the professor asked of us. I couldn't help myself of thinking of Edward and where he might have gone to. After we finished the workshop the professor passed taking the assignments.

"Good job, Miss Swan. Excellent plot," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, sir," I said putting my bag over my shoulder and leaving the small yet crowed classroom. Alice and I had agreed to meet in the coffee shop twenty minutes from the university, but she had texted me that she couldn't make it because there was an assignment that had to be start now.

"I'll have a medium coffee, half n' half, thanks," the employee nodded and started making the order.

"Here you go that will be £1.75," he said while handling my coffee

"I'll take care of that," a mysterious man said handling money to the young kid.

"You shouldn't have done that," when I turn around, I had to smile. It was no other than Edward's bigger brother Emmet.

"I don't want to hear it," he said showing the way to a table next to the window.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Great, but worried recently," I said taking the cup to my lips.

"Worried?" he asked after taking some of his own.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked curious, news hadn't got him. Maybe Edward did this often enough it didn't mattered.

"Edward left last night, he just packed up his bags and left; with no warning whatsoever," I explained.

"What?" he asked genuinely worried.

"You heard me, does he do this often?" I asked.

"The leaving part, hell yeah…the no warning part, never," he said taking the last of his small coffee cup.

"Do you think you might know where he is?" I asked.

He flashed me a smart ass smirk.

"What?" I said after drinking the last of my medium coffee cup.

"You have something with my brother?" he asked.

"No!" my voice trembled a little but, not enough for him to notice.

"Ha! But now, he probably is in Bath drowning in his sorrows," he informed leaving a small tip on the table and getting up. I followed suit.

"I have to go now, see you later little person," he said leaving the coffee shop.

I was really starting to get worried about him. Not because he was my neighbor but, because in the back of my head…I knew for sure he was my friend.

I got up and left the shop too and reached my car in a couple of seconds. I picked up my phone and called Edward maybe because I was me, he would pick it up, but he didn't. A faint ring in the background pop once in a while the call was being connected.

It was Alice, since Edward wouldn't pick it up, I took the call.

"Bella, where are you?" she asked in cheerful voice.

"I am leaving the coffee shop, I am heading home," I said.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I said intertwine with a laugh.

"I got a part of director for a short video!" she exclaimed obviously filled with happiness.

"Oh gosh, Alice; congrats, I know you are going to do a great job," I said honestly.

"Thanks, Bella, celebration dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," I said and hung up the phone.

I went home but, instead of going up I stayed in the silent car. Watching cars and people passed in front of me, through my eyes in slow motion and the leaves making sound thanks to the breeze.

I did not notice the time until the light no longer bother me and the moon gave me a more comfortable light and the never ending horn because I fell asleep over the wheel.

There was no sign that Alice or Jasper had arrived to the apartments. I left and went to a gas station when I notice that leaving the car on for God know how long it takes 'the life out of it'.

I made one decision and stuck to it.

I saw a pub one hour from home and there were cops and people surrounding it. I managed to find a parking spot and step down.

"What's going on?" I asked to one of the spectators.

"Some guy won't leave the pub and his making a scandal," he informed me with his eyes glue to the current scene.

"What's stopping the police from removing the man from the pub?"

"The guy put a broom to close the door and fought every person inside," he said, he let a small space for me to also see the scene.

I saw the man with bronze hair, a familiar hair. The man came closer to the window and his face came into my clear view, holding a whiskey bottle on his hand.

He started yelling

"I am such an idiot, why did I do that?" like some kind of chant, I reached the police tape dividing the scene and the spectators.

"Sir, I know that man…may I pass?" I asked one of the men and he nodded letting me through.

I reached the door where he could obviously here me.

"Edward?" my voice higher but, not screaming likes a crazy person.

He did not hear me, so I repeat it in a higher voice. This time his eyes reached my own and what I saw was someone I bet once upon a dream. Not the drunken part of this man but, the eyes filled with unknown passion.

"Ed-Edward, it's me-"

"Bella," he interrupted in a whisper, my chest moved as he said my name in such low voice.

"Come on out, let's go home," I said.

"Go home with you? Heaven," he said coming closer to me and leaning forward until his forehead touches the window.

"Yes, Edward with me, please open the door," I said signaling the closed door.

"I am sorry," he said still leaning against the window.

"Why?" I asked

"For what I told you, it must have throw you…I shouldn't have said that," he honestly said.

"Don't apologize, I am not sorry you did," I said tilting my head to the side and facing the floor and my cheeks turn red as I felt them hot.

"Bella, Bella, you never stop surprising me," he said, I looked up and his flashed me one of his brilliant smiles.

"Then open the door," I said. He moved toward the door and I looked back to the people leaving the spectator's side and only the police men stayed. One of the police men came closer to me.

"Do you have to arrest him?" I asked.

"Sorry, ma'am, since he hurt innocent people we have to take him for the night, you can pick him up after paying for bail," I nodded.

"Can this stay between us?" the man nodded.

"And can I stay the night there?" the man brought up his eyebrow but, nodded with a smirk.

Edward finally opened the door and went straight into my arms. He was extremely heavy but, the police men helped me.

"Edward, the police will take you but, I will see you there, alright?" I said but, Edward was long gone or so I thought.

"Yes, my love," he whisper against my ear and I felt my heartbeat go faster, I felt a smirk form in my shoulder and I knew he felt it too.

The man took him and I arrived at the police a few minutes later than they did. When I arrived I found a comfy couch that showed a lot of people stayed the night for their friends.

One of the men brought me a pillow and a blanket as I laid on top of it. I couldn't help myself but, to repeat the words he had drunkenly spoken last.

Yes, my love

With that I feel into a dream which no longer resides in my memory as I was woken up by a crazy ringtone belonging to Alice.

"Alice," my voice was as groggy as I felt.

"Bella!" she sounded mad…again.

"What?"

"This is the second time…and you weren't with Jacob Black and Jasper and I did not hook up last night, so where the fuck are you?" she asked. Even if I was still asleep, I knew I wasn't going to blurt out where I was.

"I fell asleep on the car in front of a restaurant after having pie and coffee, I will be there in a few hours," I said.

"Call me in one hour, please," she said hanging up the phone.

"Bye to you too," I spoke to the phone.

"Good Morning, miss," the police man said while offering a cup of coffee which I gracefully took it.

"Thanks," I said taking a bit of it. Hasn't half bad

"He'll come out right now," he informed me as I nodded.

"Do I need to sign something?" I asked but officer Stork informed me that it wasn't necessary.

Edward's look awful, more than I expected.

He found my stared and looked confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I am Bella, your neighbor…you'll remember soon enough," I said taking his hand.

"Oh, Bella! My girlfriend, mates" he said to the various men in the small station.

"Oh, Edward! So wrong, idiot!" I said dragging him out to the car.

He fell asleep instantly as he sat down, I didn't mine his silence but, I did mind his head over my lap as he fell to the side and landed there.

We arrived in thirty minutes.

"Jasper, it's Bella, I need help," Jasper came down in less than five minutes. He saw Edward immediately.

I lay in bed, looking above at the white ceiling. Over thinking the words that were spoken the night before and the night he decided to leave.

No words that meant nothing, but everything to me. I keep thinking this was going far too fast as to I planned.

Edward had been sleeping since Jasper drags him home. Alice left to a study group for an obviously school project and I kept home, with no homework whatsoever and nothing else to do. I was called by the office that my boss told me that today all work was suspended due to carpet cleaning.

I wanted some fresh air, so my brain wouldn't solemnly think of the man living next door. I got dress and looked up a close by park; I picked a book called _Kiss by an Angel _by Elizabeth Chandler and prepare a small ham and Swiss sandwich. I started to walk downstairs but, a man stopped with a suitcase in front of Edward's door. The man looked obviously cofounded.

"May I help you, sir?"

He turn around slightly startle,

"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Cullen; he left this at my taxi a day ago. I don't pick up many people with baggage, so it took a while to notice it was left there," the man said. I saw next to him a brown bag.

"I am afraid Mr. Cullen is sick for today, but I can take that off your hands," the man kindly smile and nodded.

"Thank you, miss," he finished handling me the bag. I took it as I started to look for the key in my pocket.

"Have a nice day, sir," I said as he walked downstairs.

"You too miss," he said as he finally left my sight.

I took the bag and toss it, but I let out a sigh as I saw something fall out of it. I entered and bent down to see a small notebook and the incomplete word that I already knew which one was it _Bella_ written in the page as I let curiosity get the best of me. I took it and started reading it.

Dear Bella,

I remember the day I met you as it were yesterday. I saw a girl starting to live a life filled with freedom and happiness. I believe my heart beat as I saw you, as you danced for me, as I notice destiny was on my side as I saw that wherever I went I would find you there. I understood your disgust towards me as I knew as I looked into a mirror how I treated you, a smart ass spoiled brat who thinks he gets everything. The truth came crushing down as you turn down my dance and my fair approaches. I would've liked for you to know me for who I really am, but sadly I am not confident enough to I hide behind my fake façade. But each time I see you my heart beats faster and since I can't have you is unbearable to be around you. Since you hate me, I believe this won't affect you much, but since you will never read this, so neither you nor I will ever know the truth of my actions.

When I get home, I'll try my best to fix my behavior and change the image of the man you knew once and have the strength to ask you for dinner. I hope in five years you would've forgotten the man who briefly lived the next door and appeared to be a stalker. I really hope that you'll say yes, just because you knew I had a chance to be with you.

Now I am off to a pub to drown this life and start a new one sober and when I had learn to live, you'll be there offering me a cup of tea when I get home from work.

Love, (as if that can be written by men)

Edward

PS: Burn as fast as you can…karma is a funny thing you know?

Not... three words hunted me

Nor… five words hunted me

Now…it was a letter that made me realize something familiar but, unexpected.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**I hope you have enjoyed it**

**Let's see what Bella does and how Edward reacts that should be...interesting.**

**As always I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter.**

**See you next time.**

**Rose ^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Remember ^^**


	7. VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC PREVIEW

**Hello guys! I just wanted to give a little something. A preview of a three chapter story, called "Back-to-Dead" its a Vampire Academy Fanfiction and it might inspire you to read the books if you haven't done so already. I love Dimitri and Rose and those are the two protagonist of the story,**

**Thanks! Rose ^^**

* * *

**Back-to-Dead PREVIEW**

**A VA Fanfic**

**By. RJP**

* * *

_I can't stop thinking about you, thinking about us together. Our bodies in perfect synchronization knowing our minds think alike. _

_I remember the night we were together, it was raining, I was broken, hurt and left alone for reasons I fail to remember. I knocked a few minutes later you open the door, speechless, confused and ready. Determination written all over your face, you swept me into your arms; I felt the abs crushing my stomach and the bulge already there. Suddenly your lips violently crushed my own. Heaven, I knew above everything else this was my heaven, my paradise that I just came back to. _

_I remember the night I thought I loved someone else. Dimitri resounded in my head. I loved him no doubt about that but, he had become a painful memory how he wanted me in way I didn't. How I thought he was the only one I needed…how he was the only one who truly understood. _

_But I was wrong, he wasn't the only one or the best…it was you. Always you, I don't know if I love you but, I do have strong feelings because after Dimitri no one else loved me, but here you were opening you heart to me. _

_I kept teasing you, playing you because I needed something strong for my addiction. My addiction of knowing I would never lose you. But then again I did, wrong decision led to losing you. _

_I kept wondering, remembering what had changed, but the only thing was I was awakened. _

I woke up in a strange bed. A man looks at me, smiles and offers his hand. I didn't take it, this was a stranger.

"I know you don't know me, but I certainly know you," his voice was cold and manipulating underneath the feeling was the Russian accent.

"Who are you?" I asked this stranger.

He smile

"Dimitri Belikov," he said but without the offering hand.

"Who am I?" I asked

"Rose Belikov, my wife," his smirk got stronger.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We, dear, are Strigoi," he said with pride, one I didn't feel myself.

Suddenly as if I switch turn inside of me. I jumped into his arms, crushing his lips, ripping obstacles and connecting in a perfect way.

As if I was someone else, I saw someone… a girl who seem to matter.

_Lissa _said some strange voice.

I was awakened and something I knew was wrong.


	8. 7 Destiny

**Hi guys! Thanks to everybody who has been writing me. **

**I want to thank to everybody who wrote reviews, because those are the things I like and they are again appreciated in this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just use the character to bring a new story to life.**

**Inspiration: The Cave by Mumford and Sons**

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit foreshadowing, but I hope you will like what happens.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**Rose**

**

* * *

**

**_WingRose presents_**

**_Sinful Dancer Chapter #7_**

**_Destiny_**

* * *

As the headache grew, the only thing I was capable of was inner-speaking, but even that pained my head.

The bed seem more comfortable than I remember, then I notice I was lying on our couch. Jasper was nowhere in sight, and either the delicious smell of freshly done bacon.

I heard a faint conversation outside the door, which stopped in a few seconds. The opening of a door and something been thrown.

The door didn't close a few moments later someone went downstairs and the steps sounded ten times worse in my head. With the small strength I had, I got up and exited the apartment. I saw Bella and Alice's apartment door wide open.

I peek inside to see if anyone was there, but no one was like a deserted dessert. I saw a brown bag on the floor, it look familiar. I went closer to it and saw my name in a travel tag. There was a notebook above the kitchen counter, which was slightly empty a few notes of classes and doodling.

I went back inside my own apartment with the brown bag and notebook, closing the door shut. The headache was deluding quite fast. I make some silent breakfast, which meant milk and not crunchy cereal.

After I finished the door clicked and flew open, Jasper was there next to Alice. He waved and Alice flashed me a peace sign. I smiled and went back to putting the dishes in the sink.

Alice left.

A few moments later she hastily came back.

"Edward, did you see Bella leave?" I shook my head.

"She told me she prepare some food for you, weird the turn everything off and there is no sign of her," she asked worriedly.

Jasper went to her and whispered something.

"No, I don't think so, maybe she went to Jake," the mention of another man's name brought my attention.

"Who's Jake?" I asked…it was more than obvious it was cold.

Alice scoffs as if I had no right to put it in that tone. Did I really have no right?

"He is our downstairs neighbor," Jasper said as Alice rolls her eyes and goes downstairs.

"Why do you have to make it her that way, do you have a special ability to piss off women?" Jasper's question and mostly the attitude blow me off a bit.

I shrugged my shoulders, because I had no real answer for that.

Jasper sighs and left the same way a few seconds ago Alice did. I saw the notebook over the counter and took it. I open and it the same page a letter dedicated to Bella.

Dear Isabella,

Dear Bella, it's Edward

Dear Bella,

I know that I am an idiot, don't worry I go away for you own good.

Images of a complete letter flashed in my mind, but they were all blurry. I remember writing a letter to Bella, but what I had written on it, no one word do I remember.

Shit!

Maybe Bella read it, and it said something awful and stupid…that's what happens when you are drunk and pouring your most inner thoughts to some stupid paper.

Drunken men, paper, and a pencil shouldn't be a combination allowed.

My headache was still there but, bearable.

I ran to the door and went to the place I thought she might be in, but then I remember…

I didn't know.

**BPOV**

I didn't run, or take the car, or even go to Jake which could've been a good decision. I was just walking to where my legs where going to.

I didn't think much about the place, I just…walked.

If the day went by I didn't know because for me time had stood still and someone was messing with the lights. I saw mothers with their children collect and poised, business men talking on the phone and holding a briefcase. I also saw women wearing professional but, stylish clothes and long black or white coats and rolling their eyes at the women with children as if it was a lifestyle that was not respectable. I saw men drinking with their co-workers or lovers. As I passed I saw teenagers getting off school and eating a good plate of the local fish and chips, or laughing until the end of the street where my eyesight lost them.

One thing I didn't see much was couples. I just saw one or two, while passing the streets. One was an elderly couple on the park watching toddlers playing in the swing sets, laughing at unspoken jokes and holding hands like two youngsters falling in love for the first time. The second couple was a little bit after. This one was a couple on their mid-thirties. Both dressed as if they just left work and holding hands. Before I knew it, I stopped and my eyes followed the couple, they both stopped at a restaurant and asked the host if there were any tables available, the young host shook his head and offered them a heartfelt sorry. I was close enough to hear their short conversation and followed them in a small distance.

I was acknowledging I was becoming a stalker, but I truly wanted to see this couple night out.

After a while the man asks the woman to stay outside while he picks something inside a bakery. He steps out holding a basket big with pieces of bread sticking out. The woman smiles at him and blushes before locking her arm with his arm. They start walking again, and my legs follow suit.

They stop in a small park, no children around or other people passing by. I stood behind a tree big enough to hide myself from their eyes. The man takes out a blanket and lays it on the ground; the woman looks lovingly at the man. The wine, bread and cheese are lay out on the blanket, they clinked their glasses with wine and toast to the evening.

I stay there waiting for something new, but nothing. I saw both of them wearing rings; they were husband and wife, so beautiful to have this kind of romance at their age. Hours passed because the man checked his watch and says something to his wife, she nods sadly and puts the wine on the basket along with the other things.

Both leave the park and walked toward a busy street but, not busy enough for them to notice my presence or me lose theirs.

Both enter a street and leave the basket in a small dark corner and the man kisses the woman on the cheek, and they separate ways.

Astonish, I follow the man and he arrives in a small modern house, he knocks on the door and a woman opens happily the door hugging the man. The woman's ring matches his.

The man enters his house, and astonish about what I had witness…I left.

Going back, I saw the woman getting back to the dark corner and picking up the basket, I scoffed as if she didn't know she was doing something wrong. But I need to see the poor man's face.

I started to follow her and she arrives in another small and modern house. There is a window for me to see the inside, like a stalker I quietly move to the edge of the window and see pictures on the wall, a man exist a room, he is in a wheelchair. That was not an excuse to cheat on him, she bends down and kisses him.

I spit at their hypocrisy.

The couple leaves the room, but a few seconds later the man comes back. And picks up the phone, from a far I hear footsteps and immediately hide behind the bushes covering my small body.

"Yes, I am here," a woman speaks with a thick British accent.

The doors opens and I reappeared careful enough to not give out my presence. The man wheels out of the porch and meets the woman whose hair I can only see. I see her hands holding the man neck and the closing in for a kiss. After a passionate moment, they hug and I see his ring.

Their rings do not match each other.

The woman turns to leave and finally I am able to see her face. It was the wife of the husband's who is helping his own wife to cheat on him.

I can't make much sense of the situation but, I clearly see it's something to witness for oneself.

I left…

I left my worries…

I left my sadness…

I left my happiness…

I left, to find answers I was seeking…

The questions grew, will that ever happen to me? Will there be a moment that he will no love me any longer because we have been too close?

I walked, walked until there was a moment my legs needed a rest. I sat down on a comfy bench and waited for my mind (and legs) to function.

"Bella…" Edward said.

"Bella," Edward shook my shoulders.

"Bella, wake up," Edward screamed.

I open my eyes, not really drinking in the reality. He was in front of me sweating, breathing hard, his hands above my shoulders, his gaze piercing mine, his heart racing and his mouth smiling.

He let out a sigh of relieve.

I smiled at him, open my arms and hugged him taking him for surprise. His arm returned the hug. His hair was in my mouth, his embrace was warm and…unforgettable.

"Bella?" I nodded against his neck

"Will you have dinner with me?" he asked taking in a breath of courage.

"Yes, I like that," I said, reminding myself of what I had witness, and for all I knew…it was something I like to call; _destiny. _

_Next Saturday _

It was funny how blurry time passed. Don't get me wrong, I was excited today had come, but I wonder if everything will feel as if time was no longer part of who we are.

Edward had arrived exactly at eight, the night had already fallen. I wore a contrast dress features a strapless satin bodice paired with a mesh skirt decorated with strips of ribbon. Lining has a peek-a-boo tulle sham ruffle, satiny self-tie belt at the waist and also hidden side zipper and hook-eye closure. The ribbons were light blue, dark blue and baby blue.

He wore a button less black leather jacket, a cream-colored shirt underneath, black pants and his hair was his most loved accessory.

If you ask me how we got from bar fighting to dinner, I will surely answer, because I was feeling that it wasn't the end of the world we did.

Edward opens the door for me and he got in after that.

"Where are we going this evening?" I asked.

"Do you like surprises?" he asked back.

"Perhaps," I said in a teasing tone.

My phone rang and it was my boss, well our boss.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Will you come to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I will get there about eight, may I ask why?" I inquired.

"I have a new project for you, leave your current one to Edward, this one will require traveling," he informed me.

_Traveling?_

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said and without thinking…hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question," I said quickly changing the topic.

"I told you, it will be a surprise,"

We drove for a little bit more and came to a stop in front of the ocean view. A small restaurant stood in the tall shore. Edward had open my door and offered his hand.

We entered what appeared to be a fifteen century house; a hostess stood behind an emporium and greets us with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen," the woman search for the name in the list and checked it with her pen, took two menus and lead the way to our table.

"It's beautiful," I said as I took in the view of the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing below and the faint smell of salt mixing in the water.

Dinner was served and the conversation flowed.

"What is your mother's name?" he asked while taking a little bit of the wine.

"Her name is Renee and lives in Florida with her husband," I answered.

"Your father?" I knew he asked if my mother's husband was my dad but, I decided to answer him in the same matter.

"He is Charlie and lives in Forks, Washington," I answered.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

"She died when I was five in a car accident," he answered normally. I gasp quietly.

"I am sorry,"

He shrugged.

"And your father is our school dean, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," it wasn't a question.

"Yes, and he is happily married to my step-mother, Esme,"

"You like her,"

"Yes…," he said.

The waiter chooses that moment to interrupt our conversation to ask if we wanted dessert, I went with a chocolate cake and Edward agreed to share.

"Have you always lived here?"

"No, I lived once in Forks, but it was a long time ago," that took me for surprised. I smile as the waiter put the dessert in front of the table.

"Yummy," I said with a laugh, Edward took the spoon and took a piece but instead of eating it he pushed the spoon toward me and said 'Aaaa' opening his mouth. I shook my head out of embarrassment but gave in after it was annoying to hear this man say 'Aaaa', I took the bite and nodded while trying to swallow it while trying to hold my laughter in when Edward obviously couldn't.

"Remind me to take you to my favorite place in the whole world," Edward said and I lifted my sight from the dessert and when my eyes met his…he looked like a child in Christmas morning.

_Gee I wonder, how will he look in Christmas morning?_

I thought as I smile back and the man who looked happy because he was with me, at the man who got drunk because he thought of me over him, at the man who might love me forever.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading I hope you liked this week's chapter.**

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Thanks to my loyal reader for their presense is always appreciated.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**A/N: Remember my first language is not english, so if I do mistakes let me know about them to make reading not painful for my readers. **

**Thanks a lot!**

**Rose ^^**

**PS: The world premiere of Back-to-Dead (my VA fanfic) is on February 25, 2011. Thanks a lot for those who had shown interest in the story.**


End file.
